Bye, Brother of Mine
by Child of the Night13
Summary: We all know that Elena thougth when Damon died. What about Stefan, his brother? During Midnight. Enjoy!


**One-shot story about what I think might be going on in Stefan's mind after the death of his brother, Damon. Takes place in Midnight, before Elena wakes up and after she uses her Power. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>And…that was it. In a blink of an eye, he was gone…forever. It happens so fast even my vampire vision couldn't quite capture what really happen.<p>

One second we found the huge star ball and trying to figure out a way to get it—the next second I see my brother get staked.

Ironically, many times I wanted my brother dead, so I could "live" at peace. Heck, I even tried killing him myself once.

However the things we been though together made me change my opinion about or relationship, when we were in Honoria Fell's crypt with Katherine; how he turned down the offer she propose.

And how he turned her down, the women he "loved."

**~Flash Back~**

"I've been lonely since Klaus died. You could keep me company. All you have to do is say you love me best. Then after I kill them we'll go away. What do you think?" Katherine said secretly to my brother. _Oh god no!_ I thought as I saw a disturbing smile that I knew all my life form in his lips. "Katherine" he said, still smiling.

"Yes" she answered and leaned closer to him.

"Katherine…"

"Yes, Damon?"

"Go to hell"

_What…?_ I thought but then Katherine change, she grown talons and started to rip the flesh of his chest. "No!" I yelled.

**~End of Flashback~**

I slightly smiled; remembering what he did, as I wipe a tear from my left cheek.

Elena was still unconscious after sending _Wings of Destruction_ upon the killer-tree. I'll make sure when she woke up, she wouldn't feel the pain of losing Damon—to forget; that was the word.

Too bad there weren't any powerful vampires that could make me forget, because I can't bear this pain for another second.

This was more from when I lost my mother, Elena (for the first time) then again Elena (for the second time). This was more than that—combined.

More tears came out like a waterfall as; once again, I replayed the event that just happen.

_No, little fool Damon mental voice shouted. I ran at vampire speed, desperate trying to get little Bonnie's ankle to pull her to safety. I wasn't fast enough. _

_I watch in horror as she launch herself, not knowing the danger ahead when she land. But she didn't land, instead someone else landed for her. "Damon!" I cried._

Now I was really crying. "Damon, why did you go? Why did you leave your little brother alone?" I whispered.

He was always there for me, when we were kids…even now. I always thought we would live forever…together as brothers.

Even if he promise to make my life a living hell. This… this feels like more of a nightmare then reality. A nightmare I have to wake up from and move on.

"Brother" I cried even harder as I remember my encounter with the child…my last encounter with Damon.

"_Is he—?" "No. But soon. He can hear telepathy, he asked to talk to you"_

'_To me" I said and rub my cheek against my brother's. Slowly I walk into a clear white place, seeing Elena holding a little dark-haired boy in her arms. _

_"I guess you think I'm pretty stupid." Said the small boy, "I could never think that." I responded, marveled at him. "But it wasn't much like…__**him,**__ you know. Like…__**me**__"_

"_I think," I said unsteadily, "that it's terribly sad- that I never really knew either of you well."_

_ "Please don't be sad-that's what he told me to say. That you shouldn't be sad-or afraid. He said it's a little like going to sleep, and a little bit like flying." _

"_I'll…remember that. And-thank you- big brother."_

"And I'll always remember that. I'll always remember my big brother. For eternity." I said, out loud.

Suddenly heavy footsteps echo in the room. "She's beginning to wake up, Stefan' said Sage. I nodded and with one quick pass I wipe away the remaining tears away.

"Time to face reality" I said and followed Sage out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work but I hope you still enjoyed it! Review :)<strong>


End file.
